


Embrace The Falling Leaves

by nikuy



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My latest Die/Shinya fic. Very random.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Embrace The Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> My latest Die/Shinya fic. Very random.

There should be no better way than to spend a warm afternoon in the coffee shop near the campus with a cup of fresh Earl Grey (with two teaspoon of honey) and a good book. It was almost habitual for Shinya, he loved the unbreakable peace he could get from books, delving his mind into a more simple with its own complexity point of view of life he could only get in these books.

 

Sighing contently, he glanced at the cashier; a middle-aged man in a warm-looking dark brown coat and outdated eyeglasses was thanking the worker as he took his paper cup and bag before he left with a small clinking sound from the bell. Most of the tables were empty, only one (other than his) near the sophisticated-looking bookshelf was occupied by a dark-haired man—maybe a boy, but he looked so tall and he dressed so well. Unlike Shinya, he looked pretty out of place with his obviously branded studded boots and numerous piercings on his earlobes. Maybe he was also a student like him.

 

He kept on staring at the counter where the worker behind the cashier stood, eyeing him a little weirdly. Shinya leaned back on his comfy, leather seat to watch more. He loved watching people. The worker—who seemed to be the barista—smiled awkwardly at the bloke and the lean guy smiled back at him, with confidence and glee. Shinya understood what it felt like to see the barista’s smile; the man was particularly handsome with black-rimmed eyeglasses and a little goatee. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and it revealed his tattooed arms. Quite charming indeed.

 

On the other hand, the tall, dark-haired lad was smiling and flushed. For someone who looked as good as him, he was somewhat bashful. Maybe he was nervous that the barista was smiling at him, that he finally  _notices_ him?

 

A small part of Shinya’s was a little jealous. That part of him wanted him to get up and claim that he got his eyes first on that good-looking  _onii-san_ , but if he was brave enough to do that, he’d chat him up earlier. It was no use anyway, the barista looked pleased at the attention he was getting and returned to the kitchen. Suspiciously preparing something to chat up the gorgeous, giddy boy—man—whatever.

 

Shinya sighed and returned to his book. He just read a passage when the barista returned with a cup of something warm and placed it on the beautiful bloke’s table, smiling at him sweetly and said something as he sat in front of the taller one. The brunette sighed silently; he had been there even long before that boy showed up, why couldn’t it be him instead getting chatted up by that handsome  _onii-san_?

 

Suddenly the shop door parted open, the barista automatically turned his attention  to the newcomer and smiled up with a gentle, “ _Irasshaimase_!”

 

The brunette looked at the customer, their gaze met, and he simply hid himself back behind his book. He heard rushed movements, a quick “one cappuccino”, and he hid himself further into his book. This peace-breaker, the loud noises, hasty footsteps, heavy thud of suitcase onto the wooden floor, and a deep, relieved sigh as someone threw himself into the comfy seat right in front of him across the table. Shinya wanted to disappear.

 

This man…this  _peculiar_ , persistent man…

 

“Stop reading now, it’s impolite!” an unwanted heavy baritone greeted his ears, “And Jane Austen is a damn hopeless romantic, get over it.”

 

Shinya almost slammed his book down on the coffee table as he glared at the man who was sitting in front of him. The man was grinning—showing his set of perfect teeth quite evilly. His short, red hair was sleek as it usually is, and those dark, annoying gleams in his dark eyes were dancing over Shinya’s annoyance. He was quite tall—maybe as tall as that attractive bloke, but he was much bigger. He was wearing his black long coat today, Shinya remembered how he whined that it was so cold already but there was no snow. His gray scarf was hanging loosely around his neck, the sharp suit in a darker tone was hidden underneath, and the polished leather boots he was wearing were stained with dirt. Weird combination, yes, even Shinya hated how he could still pull that weirdness well.

 

The redhead stared at him unabashedly long before he crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably on his seat, “I recall that I  _did_  notify you to come to my office regarding to your music assignment.”

 

The student shivered, “You’re here now, I don’t see the problem.”

 

“Well, don’t you want us discuss how could you possibly got a C in private? Didn’t I tell you that not only we could speak alone in my office, it’s also  _soundproof_ in there?” his voice turned a tone lower, his smirk turned smugger.

 

“I don’t really care about privacy when it comes to your class, Ando- _sensei_.” He sent unhidden daggers towards the older man, “Your class is only my minor, anyway. I could always retake it in the future.”

 

“I’ll make sure every time you retake, I’d be lecturing,” the red-haired man smiled, “And I told you, it’s ‘Die-kun’ when we’re alone.”

 

Shinya let out an exasperated sigh and finally slammed his book on the table. “That is so not cunning of you,  _professor_.” He couldn’t help but to purse his lips in annoyance, “So desperately wanting to bed a student by blackmailing them? You’re hopeless.”

 

Die shrugged, “You said that before the last time in the office.” He glanced at his beautiful student, feeling a little giddier at the sight of those lush, puckering lips. “Before that one time in the library and before that time in the instrument chamber too. Admit it, Shinya, you  _love_  how desperate I am on my pursuit.”

 

Shinya blushed. Two quizzes and one midterm; proofs of the disturbance this man caused in his life. He ran away, he avoided the fourth time because he was afraid that this chaotic, weird person would really break his peace with his loud voice, his honesty, or simply by his presence. It was hard to ignore that eye-catching color of his hair that fits his deep, dark eyes Shinya often found himself lost into. He did try to push Die away, to keep him out of his system, but the older man was way too persistent anyway. He gave up on pushing him away for the fourth time to just run instead. Turned out that Die would just run after him.

 

Shinya sighed and he rubbed his throbbing temple, “Can’t…can’t you just  _be_  normal?”

 

“What do you mean?” Die tilted his head.

 

“Be normal. Date the person you’re after, don’t blackmail them into having sex with you, ask them out. Buy them dinner. Walk them home, kiss them in front of their door. Is it too hard for you to do?”

 

Die stared at him momentarily then to the book laying on the coffee table and shook his head. “God damn it, I’ll kill Gackt for stuffing too much Austen into your head. Seriously, that woman’s horizon should be widened!”

 

“Die!”

 

“Ah, now you’re calling my name.” Die smiled at him again. The barista came in a second, placing the cup of coffee the redhead ordered and excused himself. From the corner of his eyes, Shinya could see him returning to the empty seat on front of that lean boy’s. Die sipped his coffee and placed it back on the table as he looked at his companion; all red and angry. He smiled wider, “Alright then, I get what you’re saying. I’ll take you out.”

 

Shinya looked at him, surprised. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. Are you happy now? Now let’s get going, your place or mine?”

 

Shinya groaned and quickly gathered his stuffs before he got up from his seat. Die was surprised and quickly he got up too, chasing after the angrily stomping boy to the door with a small chuckle as he placed some cash on the counter before he followed his pupil with a stifled laughter as he tried to apologize.

 

\- END


End file.
